staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 1/26; serial TVP 06:15 Fitness club - odc. 2/26; serial TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 6 stycznia; felieton 06:44 Marzenia Felicji 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Kluczyki; program dla dzieci 08:20 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show - odc. 6; program edukacyjny 08:25 Teleranek - magazyn 08:55 W krainie Bogów; film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2001) 11:00 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Podrap mnie w plecy; film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (1966) 14:40 Kyle XY - odc. 1; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:25 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 3 W słodkich wodach; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni Bischofshofen ( studio ) 16:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni Bischofshofen - w przerwie ok. 17:30 Teleexpress 18:40 Przeboje 2007 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Most na rzece Gumiś, odc 42; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Męska rzecz; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Ghost World; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (2001) 23:50 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - reportaż 00:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Idiota - odc 1; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003 01:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Idiota - odc 2; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003) 01:55 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:20 Wratislavia Cantans '2007 - Concerto Italiano i Rinaldo Alessandrini 03:10 Był taki dzień - 6 stycznia; felieton 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 913 Andrzej żegna rodzinę; telenowela TVP 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 914 Wszystko w rękach kobiet; telenowela TVP 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 915 Czy Wiesiek ma romans; telenowela TVP 08:20 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 08:50 Z Dwójką bezpiecznie 09:05 Podziel się radością - Kolędy z Lublina 10:00 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gdzieś w Afryce ; cykl reportaży 10:40 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic 10:45 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Zabójcze sąsiadki; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (221) Smak toskańskiej prowincji 12:25 Gwiazdy w południe - Faraon - cz. II; film fabularny 14:00 Familiada ; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 916 Co z tą ciążą; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Maciej Maleńczuk 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 314 Psia mama; serial TVP 17:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Podróże z żartem - W głąb ziemi; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Więcej niż wszystko; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1987) 21:45 Raport specjalny - odc. 1/16; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:30 EUROexpress; magazyn 22:40 Ulice Kultury - (51); magazyn 23:00 Grzechy po polsku - (9) Mitomania; program Kamili Dreckiej 23:40 Charlie Chaplin; komedia kraj prod.USA (1914) 01:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:38 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:52 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:56 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:12 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:58 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:51 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:04 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:03 Życie raz jeszcze - Każdemu wolno kochać; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Półkowniki - Każdy wie kto za kim stoi. Wśród ludzi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:21 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Mitrat Sergiusz Dziewiatowski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:02 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - FSO ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (6.01.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:31 Transmisja sportowa - Grand Prix Juniorów w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Gdańsk 2007; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:53 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe - (6.01.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Top kryminał - Top kryminał 8; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Rajd Dakar 2008 - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej 4 Skoczni - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:55 Serwis info; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda; STEREO 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.553 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.554 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany odc.17 Kanada 2001 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany odc.9 reż. Bob Richardson, Rob LaDuca, USA 2003 08:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc.534 USA 1994 08:45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc.35 reż. David Grossman, USA 1997 09:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy odc.205 USA 1995 10:45 Didier - komedia familijna reż. Alain Chabat, wyk. Alain Chabat, Jean-Pierre Bacri, Isabelle Gelinas, Caroline Cellier, Chantal Lauby, Jean-Marie Frin, Josiane Balasko Francja 1997 12:45 Puchar Himalajów - komedia reż. Khyentse Norbu, wyk. Orgyen Tobgyal, Neten Chokling, Jamyang Lodro, Lama Chonjor Australia/ Bhutan 1999 14:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk - program kabaretowy 15:45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - serial kryminalny odc.11 reż. Larry McLean, John Bell, Stephan Fanfara i inni, USA/ Kanada 2002 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc.33 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc.34 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc.161 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc.9 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc.62 USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc.63 USA 2006 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Biały labirynt - thriller reż. Bille August, wyk. Ona Fletcher, Julia Ormond, Agga Olsen, Patrick Field Niemcy/ Dania/ Szwecja 1997 00:30 Sposób użycia - serial komediowy odc.1 USA 2007 01:00 Rozmowy nocą - talk show 01:15 Magazyn sportowy 03:15 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy odc.282 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania - serial komediowy odc. 46 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:40 Sylwester 2007 13:25 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria - komedia reż. Ken Finkleman, wyk. Robert Hays, Julie Hagerty, Lloyd Bridges, William Shatner USA 1982 15:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16:40 Co za tydzień 17:05 Niania - serial komediowy odc. 47 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 17:35 Superniania 2 - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach - serial komediowy odc. 27 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/14 Polska 2006 21:00 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/14 Polska 2006 21:55 Kuba Wojewódzki 2 - talk show 22:55 Tajemnice Smallville - serial SF odc. 9/22 USA 2001 23:45 Mad Max - film sensacyjny reż. George Miller, wyk. Mel Gibson, Joanne Samuel, Hugh Keays-Byrne, Steve Bisley Australia 1979 01:25 Telesklep 01:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:05 Nic straconego - pasmo powtórkowe TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:20 Powrót Arabeli - serial familijny odc. 22 reż. Václav Vorlícek, Czechosłowacja 1979 09:00 Bibi Blocksberg - mała czarodziejka - film fantasy reż. Hermine Huntgeburth, wyk. Sidonie von Krosigk, Corinna Harfouch, Maximilian Befort, Katja Riemann Niemcy 2002 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Roswell - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2001 14:00 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 14:30 Zakochane gwiazdy: Pam i Kid - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 15:00 Tunel ku wolności - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Roland Suso Richter, wyk. Heino Ferch, Nicolette Krebitz, Sebastian Koch, Alexandra Maria Lara Niemcy 2001 17:05 Najciekawsze zakątki na ziemi - film dokumentalny reż. Mal Wolfe, wyk. USA 1998 18:00 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch: Druch Boróch - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 19 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Jakub Miszczak, Polska 2007 21:00 Plan B - komedia kryminalna reż. Greg Yaitanes, wyk. Diane Keaton, Paul Sorvino, Michael Allinson, Bob Balaban USA 2001 23:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 23:50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 00:45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02:00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 02:55 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:40 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04:55 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 05:25 Telesklep 07:25 Wyścig po kasę - programu interaktywnego 08:50 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:10 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 1/26 reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, Francja/ USA 1997 10:05 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 21/24 USA 2003 10:35 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 22/24 USA 2003 11:05 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 18/26 Niemcy 2004 12:05 Mayday w stratosferze - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. David Janssen, Don Meredith, Ray Milland, Broderick Crawford USA 1976 13:55 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/7 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 14:55 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 22/22 USA 2005 15:50 Ryzykanci - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/12 USA 2004 16:45 Batman - film przygodowy reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Michael Keaton, Kim Basinger, Jack Palance USA 1989 19:05 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Grupa specjalna - film sensacyjny reż. Terry Cunningham, wyk. Jurgen Prochnow, Maxine Bahns, Robin Givens, Jason Lewis USA 2000 22:00 Marsylski kontrakt - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Parrish, wyk. Michael Caine, Anthony Quinn, James Mason, Maurice Ronet USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1974 23:45 Prześladowca - film sensacyjny reż. John Dahl, wyk. Steve Zahn, Paul Walker, Leelee Sobieski, Jessica Bowman USA 2001 01:35 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Obieżyświat: ABC Wielkiej Brytanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/26 08:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 65 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 Hollywood Safari - serial przygodowy odc. 1 reż. Joel Bender, Bryan Goeres, Wlk. Brytania 2001 11:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Angus - komedia obyczajowa reż. Patrick Read Johnson, wyk. Charlie Talbert, Chris Owen, Kathy Bates, George C. Scott USA/Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy/Francja 1995 14:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig - reality show odc. 10 16:00 Star Trek - serial SF odc. 42 reż. Robert Wise, USA 1979 17:00 Star Trek - serial SF odc. 43 reż. Robert Wise, USA 1979 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - program rozrywkowy odc. 10 19:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport - program informacyjny 20:00 Zimowe przesilenie - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Josh Sternfeld, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia, Aaron Stanford, Allison Janney, Mark Webber USA 2004 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Sprawiedliwość w Fortitude Bay - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Lolita Davidovich, Henry Czerny, Raoul Trujillo, Robert Ito Kanada 1994 00:30 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 01:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 02:00 Hollywood Safari - serial przygodowy odc. 1 reż. Joel Bender, Bryan Goeres, Wlk. Brytania 2001 TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1367; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1368; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1369; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Klan - odc. 1370; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Klan - odc. 1371; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 527; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - odc. 6/7 Lawina; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (1); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 898* - Gdzie jest sprawiedliwość; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Maksymiliana M. Kolbego w Pabianicach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 U fryzjera - odc. 7 Krewniak z zagranicy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 U fryzjera - odc. 8 Maskotka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (1); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Oziorne; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Podziel się radością - Kolędy z Lublina; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Zaproszenie - Na zbiegu kultur i religii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress 17:40 Rozmowy na temat... - Ślady Polaków w Afryce Południowej.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Od hejnału do hejnału (na bis); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 528; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 61 - Noddy po drugiej stronie lustra; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 2/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (18); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Od hejnału do hejnału (na bis); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - AZS Poznań; STEREO 23:25 Od hejnału do hejnału (na bis); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 528; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 61 - Noddy po drugiej stronie lustra; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 2/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Na zbiegu kultur i religii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 U fryzjera - odc. 7 Krewniak z zagranicy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 U fryzjera - odc. 8 Maskotka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 898* - Gdzie jest sprawiedliwość; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Kazimierz Michalczyk (Berlin Zachodni - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Oziorne; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Od hejnału do hejnału (na bis); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Hallmark Channel 6:00 Nad Pacyfikiem 8:00 Fungus the Bogeyman (2-ost.) 10:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta 12:00 Fungus the Bogeyman (2-ost.) 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dzwony śmierci 16:00 Potyczki Amy (7) 17:00 Potyczki Amy (8) 18:00 Najdłuższy lot 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dom w lesie (1) 22:00 Nietypowa przesyłka 0:00 Henryk VIII (2-ost.) 2:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dom w lesie (1) 4:00 Nad Pacyfikiem Ale kino! 8:00 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą 9:45 Niebieskie światło 11:45 Ludzie zza kamery: Perukarz 12:05 Księga dżungli 2 13:25 Biuro zabójców 15:30 Monsunowe wesele 17:30 Best 19:25 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Tajniacy 20:00 Poirot: Porwanie premiera 21:00 Poirot: Gwiazda zachodu 22:00 Ślepy tor 0:00 Barbarella 1:45 Ona mnie nienawidzi 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Hiena 7:00 Łowca krokodyli: Najniebezpieczniejsze węże Afryki 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 9:00 Małpi biznes (5) 9:30 Małpi biznes (6) 10:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Ryk aligatora - dźwięk 11:00 Wyspa tajfunów 12:00 Żyjące smoki: Panujące gady 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słonie morskie, gepardy i ostronosy 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe i humbaki 15:00 Życie zwierząt: W tundrze 15:30 Życie zwierząt: W mieście 16:00 Szczęki w powietrzu 17:00 Szczęki w powietrzu 2 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 19:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 20:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Niedźwiedzie - szpiedzy w lesie 21:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (1) 22:00 Świat przyrody: Pięć wielkich kotów i kamera 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (12) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 1:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 2:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Niedźwiedzie - szpiedzy w lesie 3:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (1) 4:00 Świat przyrody: Pięć wielkich kotów i kamera 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (12) AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (76) 7:00 Szczury wodne (77) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (3) 9:00 Babski oddział 2 (4) 10:00 Wzór 2 (18) 11:00 Wzór 2 (19) 12:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (8) 13:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (9) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (2) 15:00 Szczury wodne (76) 16:00 Szczury wodne (77) 17:00 Babski oddział 2 (3) 18:00 Babski oddział 2 (4) 19:00 Więzy krwi (1) 20:00 Puls miasta (6) 21:00 Ten sam dzień (6) 22:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (1) 23:00 Huff (3) 0:10 Huff (4) 1:15 Więzy krwi (1) 2:10 Puls miasta (6) 3:10 Ten sam dzień (6) 4:10 Raport o zagrożeniach (1) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 6:50 Derren Brown 7:15 Derren Brown 7:40 Derren Brown 8:05 Derren Brown 8:35 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 9:00 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 9:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 10:15 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 11:05 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 11:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 12:45 Doktor Who (6) 13:35 Doktor Who (7) 14:25 Doktor Who (8) 15:15 Doktor Who (9) 16:05 Doktor Who (10) 16:55 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 17:20 Biuro (5) 17:50 Show Catherine Tate 18:20 Graham Norton 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 20:00 Ostre cięcie (5) 21:00 Przekręty (5) 22:00 Milczący świadek (5) 23:00 Budząc zmarłych (5) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 0:50 Ostre cięcie: Ostre cięcie (5) 1:40 Przekręty (5) 2:30 Milczący świadek (5) 3:20 Biuro (5) 3:50 Show Catherine Tate 4:20 Budząc zmarłych (5) 5:10 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Przywrócić chwałę (4) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (19) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (20) 7:40 Forsa na strychu (21) 8:05 Forsa na strychu (22) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (23) 8:55 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 9:20 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 9:50 Gino D'Campo (5) 10:15 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 10:45 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 11:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 11:35 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 12:30 Jak znaleźć męża (5) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (19) 13:45 Forsa na strychu (20) 14:10 Forsa na strychu (21) 14:35 Forsa na strychu (22) 15:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 15:25 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 15:55 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 16:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 16:45 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 17:10 Forsa na strychu (5) 17:35 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 18:00 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 19:00 Superdomy (5) 20:00 Ale dom! (5) 21:00 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (5) 22:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 22:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 23:00 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 0:00 Superdomy (5) 0:55 Ale dom! (5) 1:45 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (5) 2:35 Forsa na strychu (5) 3:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 3:25 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 4:15 Superdomy (5) 5:10 Ale dom! (5) Canal + 7:00 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami 8:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (20) 8:35 Marnie 10:50 Życie na niby 12:35 Boże Narodzenie 14:35 Diabeł ubiera się u Prady 16:25 Łapu-capu extra 16:55 Przyjęty 18:35 Cztery poziomo (5/12) 19:05 Niezły kanał (1) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Idlewild 22:05 Szeregowiec Ryan 0:55 Krwawe święta 2:20 Księga miłości 3:45 Jutro premiera 5:10 Ergo Proxy (4) 5:35 Cztery poziomo (5/12) 6:05 Technika w przyrodzie (3-ost.) Canal + Film 7:00 Dziecko szczęścia 8:40 Szczęśliwy dzień 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (19) 11:30 Ja, ty i on 13:20 Miłość na zamówienie 15:00 Drużyna marzeń 17:00 Skok przez płot 18:30 Cleaverville 20:00 Jak we śnie 21:45 Dlaczego nie! 23:30 Idlewild 1:30 Takeshis' 3:20 Teoria chaosu 5:05 Z odzysku Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 11:30 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych 12:30 Futbol amerykański: NFL 15:45 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 17:40 Nacho Libre 19:15 Jak w niebie 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 1:15 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej 2:45 Przyjaciele 4:30 Dotknij mnie, bym poczuł 5:30 Wirgińczyk Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:30 Młodzi Tytani 8:55 Młodzi Tytani 9:20 Duel Masters 9:45 Duel Masters 10:10 X-Men: Ewolucja 10:30 X-Men: Ewolucja 11:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 11:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 11:55 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 12:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 12:45 Ben 10 13:15 Ben 10 13:40 Robotboy 14:30 Liga Sprawiedliwych 14:55 Liga Sprawiedliwych 15:20 Atomówki 16:00 Ben 10 16:25 Ben 10 16:50 Storm Hawks 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Szpiegowska rodzinka 18:00 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness 19:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Dwaj bracia 7:45 W blasku Hollywood: Salma Hayek 8:10 61* 10:20 Camarón 12:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Inspirujące kobiety 12:45 Wygrani i przegrani 14:05 Biały myśliwy o czarnym sercu 15:55 1941 17:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Kathy Bates 18:15 Dwaj bracia 20:00 Strefa mroku. Premiera: Pokonać własny cień 22:00 Strefa mroku. Premiera: Mistrzowie horroru 2 (1) 23:00 Chinatown 1:10 Zodiak 2:50 Kobiety kontra mężczyźni 4:20 Wróć do korzeni Zone Club 6:00 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (4) 6:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (14) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni: Jill Dupleix, Simon Rimmer i Thomasina Miers (28) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (2) 8:00 Życie pani Pond 8:30 Modny świat (750) 9:00 Porządek musi być (3) 9:30 Porządek musi być (4) 10:00 Kobiety sukcesu: Perween Warsi 11:00 Randka na Manhattanie (10) 11:30 Sobota w kuchni: Jill Dupleix, Simon Rimmer i Thomasina Miers (28) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (2) 12:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (3) 13:00 Przyjęcia specjalne (14) 13:30 Modny świat (750) 14:00 Piękni (10) 14:30 Randka na czas (38) 15:00 Wesele od kuchni (12) 15:30 Porządek musi być (3) 16:00 Porządek musi być (4) 16:30 Kobiety sukcesu: Perween Warsi 17:30 Randka na czas (38) 18:00 Randka na czas (39) 18:30 Piękni (10) 19:00 Zmień swój styl (9) 20:00 Zmieniamy lokal (10) 20:30 Randka na Manhattanie (10) 21:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (10) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (6) 23:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (2) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (52) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (6) 2:00 Klinika snu (4) 2:30 Nawiedzone miejsca (10) 3:30 Piękni (10) 4:00 Zmieniamy lokal (10) 4:30 Randka na Manhattanie (10) 5:00 Porządek musi być (3) 5:30 Porządek musi być (4) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca indyków 7:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca aligatorów 8:00 Piąty bieg 8:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Forwardery 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada 10:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (1) 10:30 Szalona prędkość: Myśliwce 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) 12:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca indyków 13:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca aligatorów 14:00 Piąty bieg 14:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Forwardery 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tajemnica Hindenburga 16:00 Brainiac (6) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 18:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Niebezpieczny wieżowiec 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy '57 (1) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy (1) 21:00 Niezniszczalni (1) 21:30 Niezniszczalni (2) 22:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: W kopalni złota 23:00 Brudna robota: Małpi opiekun 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Zaginiony na morzu 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Meksyk 2:00 Godzina zero: Schwytanie Saddama Husajna 3:00 Producenci motocykli: Russell Mitchell kontra The Detroit Brothers 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny błotne Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (7) 7:00 Brainiac (9) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Roswell 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (1) 10:00 Zanim na Ziemi zapanował człowiek: Okiełznać bestię 11:00 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt 12:00 Robotica (7) 13:00 Brainiac (9) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Roswell 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (1) 16:00 Zanim na Ziemi zapanował człowiek: Okiełznać bestię 17:00 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt 18:00 Robotica (8) 19:00 Brainiac (10) 20:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień 20:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Katastrofa samolotu 22:00 Ocaleni...: Wbijanie na pal 23:00 Zrozumieć ustrojstwa i wihajstry 0:00 Robotica (8) 1:00 Brainiac (10) 2:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień 2:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Katastrofa samolotu 3:50 Ocaleni...: Wbijanie na pal 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Dobry, zły i bezużyteczny 5:10 Zrozumieć ustrojstwa i wihajstry Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Wojna o Falklandy (1) 7:00 Ratując "Kursk" 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 9:00 Wielkie powieści: Malcolm X 10:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2) 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 12:00 Wojna o Falklandy (1) 13:00 Ratując "Kursk" 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 15:00 Wielkie powieści: Malcolm X 16:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2) 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 18:00 Wojna o Falklandy (1) 19:00 Ratując "Kursk" 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 21:00 Wielkie powieści: Malcolm X 22:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2) 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy średniowiecznej Brytanii 0:00 Wojna o Falklandy (1) 1:00 Ratując "Kursk" 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy średniowiecznej Brytanii 3:00 Wielkie powieści: Malcolm X 3:55 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2) 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy średniowiecznej Brytanii 5:35 Rywale: Jackie Kennedy czy Marilyn Monroe? Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:05 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:30 Kim Kolwiek 9:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Piotruś Pan 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Wskakuj! 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Lis i pies 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Pucca 11:30 Jerry i paczka 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix: W.I.T.C.H. 15:05 Iggy Arbuckle 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 9:00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 10:00 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Schonach (Niemcy) 12:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) 13:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 13:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelboden (Szwajcaria) 14:15 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) 15:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 15:45 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Schonach (Niemcy) 16:30 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 18:30 Winterpark Weekend (1/2) 18:45 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 20:30 Winterpark Weekend (2-ost.) 20:45 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 22:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 22:30 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 23:15 Boks: Gala w Hollywood 0:30 Winterpark Weekend (1/2) 0:45 Winterpark Weekend (2-ost.) 1:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 9:00 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 10:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Grazu 10:30 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 11:30 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 12:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 13:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Grazu 13:30 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 14:15 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 15:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 16:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 17:00 Kręgle: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sankt Petersburgu 18:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 19:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:30 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 20:30 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 21:15 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 22:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Ja, twardziel 7:25 Ucieczka łosia 8:55 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (1) 9:40 Trzy siostry 11:30 Pies, który czynił cuda 12:55 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 14:20 Randka na przerwie 16:00 Wrotkowisko 17:45 Kod da Vinci 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Przyjaciele z kasą 21:35 Dom nad jeziorem 23:15 Chaos 1:20 Plac pięciu księżyców 3:15 Babcisynek 4:50 Rodzina to podstawa HBO 2 6:00 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 7:40 Cinema, cinema 8:05 Król narożnika 9:40 Ambitni 11:10 Zrzęda 12:55 Pogodynka 14:25 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem 16:10 Pełnia szczęścia 17:35 Nagroda AFI: Al Pacino 19:05 Wykiwać klawisza 21:00 Niedokończone życie 22:50 Kraina traw 0:50 Burzliwy czas 2:30 Mgła 4:10 Sekrety i marzenia HBO Comedy 10:00 Happy wkręt 11:30 Sznycel Paradise 13:00 Super Tata 14:35 Happy wkręt 16:05 Grzanie ławy 17:30 Sznycel Paradise 18:55 Super Tata 20:30 Premiera: Lucky Louie (10) 20:55 Straszny film 4 22:20 Chłopiec na posyłki 0:00 Lucky Louie (10) 0:30 Zagniewani młodociani 1:55 Hot Tamale 3:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Pomysłowy Dobromir 8:40 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 8:50 Bajki: Duch zamczyska Sacramento 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Siedem życzeń (7) 10:05 Rodzina do kina: Zima w dolinie Muminków 11:10 Rodzina do kina 11:15 Rodzina do kina: Przeklęte Oko Proroka 13:05 Rodzina do kina 13:10 Rodzina do kina: Kronika PAT 13:35 Rodzina do kina: Panienka z poste restante 15:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Party przy świecach 16:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Lekarstwo na miłość 17:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Doktor Ewa (7) 18:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii 18:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Przyłbice i kaptury (7) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie (122) 20:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Janusz Kidawa 20:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Janusz Kidawa: Sławna jak Sarajewo 22:15 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Janusz Kidawa: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 22:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Janusz Kidawa: Akcja pod Arsenałem 0:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Janusz Kidawa: Aleksander Kamiński "Kamyk" 1:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski 1:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Wypowiedź: Zbigniew Zamachowski 1:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Ucieczka 2:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman 2:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman: Wypowiedź: Jerzy Hoffman 2:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman: Wedle wyroków twoich... 4:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 4:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Milioner 6:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Bornus Consort 10:40 Muzyka sakralna: Jerzy Fryderyk Händel: 'Mesjasz' - oratorium 13:15 Muzyka sakralna: Giacomo Carissimi: 'Historia di Job' - oratorium 13:30 Muzyka sakralna: Miasta 2007 17:00 Koncert galowy talentów: Michel Sogny 19:05 Dialogi i koncerty 20:00 Muzyka Jana Sebastiana Bacha w interpretacji Severina von Eckardsteina 20:30 Classic Dance: 'Jewels' 22:05 Classic Dance: Leo Delibes: 'Sylwia' 0:00 Około północy: W drodze z Patrickiem Verbeke 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Wynton Marsalis na żywo podczas Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 3:00 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Muzyka i harmonia 4:50 Około północy: Bębny i djembe w Burkina Faso 5:15 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (10) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (11) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (12) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (12) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (30) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (23) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (23) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (21) 8:00 Noddy (18) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (5) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (22) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (18) 8:50 Rumcajs (13) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (5) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (12) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (8) 9:45 Bracia koala (32) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (9) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (2) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (6) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (10) 11:00 Noddy i Święty Mikołaj 11:25 Świnka Peppa (21) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (17) 11:50 Rumcajs (12) 12:00 Święta u Braci Koala 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (7) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (13) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (18) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (14) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (7) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (8) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (9) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (11) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (29) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (22) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (22) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (20) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (4) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (11) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (7) 16:45 Bracia koala (31) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (7) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (1) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (5) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (8) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (14) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (34) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (8) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (14) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (19) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (15) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Penetratorzy 10:30 Moja własna gwiazda 11:00 Penetratorzy 11:30 Wanna Come In? 12:00 Newport Harbor 12:30 Made 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Video Music Awards 15:30 MTV Bonus - Heineken 16:00 Penetratorzy 16:30 Życie Ryana 17:00 Date My Mom 18:00 True Life 19:00 Daleko od domu 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Popcorn 21:00 Trick It Out 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Przerysowani 22:30 True Life 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Sekcja dinozaura 7:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi 8:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów 9:00 Technika, która ratuje życie 10:00 Pod obserwacją 11:00 Operacja "Szok i przerażenie" 12:00 Na ratunek Ziemi (9) 12:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (10) 13:00 Premiera: Plemienna odyseja: Dinka 14:00 Ukryte światy: Królewska antylopa 14:30 Ukryte światy: Pingwiny z Patagonii 15:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 16:00 Superkrokodyle 17:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza 18:00 Premiera: Życie to gra 19:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne 20:00 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Kampania wrześniowa 20:30 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Wojna U-Bootów 21:00 Premiera: Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood 22:00 Premiera: W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa w jaskini 23:00 Zagadki śmierci: W poszukiwaniu zaginionej księżniczki 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo 1:00 Czysta nauka: Śmierć Słońca 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Kampania wrześniowa 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Wojna U-Bootów 3:00 Punkt krytyczny: Tragedia na szczycie Mount Hood 4:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa w jaskini 5:00 Zagadki śmierci: W poszukiwaniu zaginionej księżniczki Planete 5:45 Tajniki przyrody 4 (9/13) 6:20 Tajniki przyrody 4 (10/13) 6:50 Przygoda z przyrodą: Alaska - lotnicy bezdroży (13/15) 7:40 Tajniki przyrody 4 (12/13) 8:15 Tajniki przyrody 4 (13-ost.) 8:50 Tajniki przyrody 4 (11/13) 9:20 Kulisy misji Apollo 13 10:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Stan wojny (9/15) 11:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święta Wody w Tajlandii (4/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Maroko - czas ramadanu (2/13) 12:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Zwierzęta w Central Parku (7/15) 13:10 Życie pod rządami Napoleona (2-ost.) 14:05 Youssou N'Dour. Moc afrykańskich pieśni 16:00 Gwiazdą być - podwójne życie sobowtórów 16:50 Przygoda z przyrodą: Kojoty - mistrzowie przetrwania (1/15) 17:40 Otyłe narzeczone 18:35 Guggenheim i baronessa 19:35 Pawlik Morozow - bohater pionierów 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Wojna powietrzna nad Wietnamem 21:50 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie lotnictwo taktyczne (1/20) 22:45 Murderball. Gra o życie 0:10 Tsunami. Apokalipsa bez granic 1:10 Wierka, czyli zagadkowe zniknięcie rodziny B. 2:30 Przygoda z przyrodą: Dziedzictwo (3/15) 3:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Australia i Nowa Zelandia (29/40) 3:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Indie (30/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (975) 8:00 Samo życie (976) 8:30 Samo życie (977) 9:00 Samo życie (978) 9:30 Samo życie (979) 10:00 Sport 11:30 Raport specjalny 12:00 Trędowata (1) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lecznica (67) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Majątek (68) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Musimy trzymać się razem (14) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Pora na plantatora (14) 16:50 Się kręci 17:15 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Operacja "Tygrys" (14) 18:00 Tylko miłość (14) 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc (14) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trędowata (1) 21:30 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu (2) 22:05 Się kręci 22:30 Psie serce: Tamino (6) 23:30 Tylko miłość (14) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Sport 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Ekipa: Remanent (14-ost.) 4:00 Oblicza Ameryki 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 5:20 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Fashion on Ice 8:10 Clip 8:50 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 14:40 Clip 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 17:00 Boks: Andrzej Gołota 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 22:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 0:20 K.O. TV Classics 1:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 12:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Holiday Celebration on Ice 13:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Holiday Festival on Ice 14:00 Clip 15:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 17:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 19:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 21:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 23:10 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:30 Brodziec 8:25 Siedem wzgórz Rzymu 10:10 Dziewczęta Harveya 11:50 Kosmiczni piraci 13:25 Szpiedzy w helikopterze 15:00 Wielka ucieczka 17:55 Szpieg w zielonym kapeluszu 19:25 Zielona pożywka 21:00 Cohen i Tate 22:30 Zabójca 0:00 Cwaniaki 1:30 Cohen i Tate 3:00 Cwaniaki 4:30 W końcu czyje to życie? Tele 5 6:40 Prognoza pogody 6:45 Telezakupy 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (23/26) 10:25 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (24/26) 10:50 Prognoza pogody 11:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:55 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Władca Pierścieni 15:55 Strongman 16:25 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Błękitna płetwa 18:10 Kontrakt małżeński 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 W przyczajeniu 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu (4/10) 23:35 Punkt G (4/16) 0:05 Dziewczyna z zasadami 2:00 Rybia nocka Zig Zap/Hyper 6:00 Aparatka (19) 6:25 Klub Winx 3 (25) 6:50 Zakręceni gliniarze: Zwierzenia gliniarzy (33) 7:15 Zoey 101: Powrót do Akademii (14) 7:40 ZOOM 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4 (22) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Noc żywych klonów (2) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (9) 9:08 Przymierzalnia: Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (10) 9:30 Przymierzalnia: Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Natchnienie (4) 10:05 Przymierzalnia: Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (5) 10:50 Przymierzalnia: Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (10) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Szczęśliwego patataja (12) 11:35 Friday Wear: Swaty (50) 11:40 Bratz: Szczenięce lata 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Podobieństwa rodzinne (15) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wagary (57) 14:20 Brejk 14:25 Aparatka (14) 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (2) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (7) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nowy dom (15) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Wielka rewia bobasów (52) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Teoria wyzwolenia (42) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Nawiedzone kaczory (16) 17:10 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (2) 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4 (22) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Karol XXL (2) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (8) 18:50 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Ruby do sześcianu (13) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Po szczęśliwym zakończeniu (6) 20:05 Świat Raven: Rozprawa w stołówce (16) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ambitne postanowienie (58) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (7) 21:30 Fresh Air: Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Fresh Air: Hellgate: London 23:00 Making of: "Obcy" kontra "Predator" - selekcja naturalna 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (6) 23:45 Fresh Air: Wiedźmin 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (4) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (5) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 10:50 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Zakazana strefa 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (4) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (5) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 16:50 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Zakazana strefa 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (4) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (5) 21:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 21:55 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (3) 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił (14) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Calle Jazmin 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 3:00 Smaki Azji: Bangkok 3:30 Smaki Azji: Pekin 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 2:40 Świat reporterów 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:30 Przeglądarka 7:45 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 8:15 Nigella rozmawia 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 10:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 10:45 Magiel towarzyski 11:25 Czas na kawę 11:30 Salon piękności - the best of 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Uwaga, faceci! (2) 15:50 W roli głównej: Małgorzata Niezabitowska 16:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Nicole Kidman 17:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni 19:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 20:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 21:30 Biografie: Whoopi Goldberg 22:25 Kamienie szlachetne 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Hotel Babylon (13) 0:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 0:30 Salon piękności - the best of 1:00 Telezakupy 1:30 Biografie: Bill Clinton 2:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 2:45 Notes kulinarny 3:10 Ona, czyli ja 3:35 Szkoła randkowania 4:00 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Auto Mundial 8:00 Na każdą kieszeń 8:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 9:00 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Powietrzny patrol 11:00 Cięcie, gięcie 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Turbo kamera 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Top Gear 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek 15:30 Kuchnia boksu 16:00 Coś poszło nie tak 16:30 Automaniak Max 17:30 USA S.W.A.T. 18:00 28 sekund 18:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń 20:00 Jazda polska 20:30 Operacja Tuning 21:00 Powietrzny patrol 21:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować 21:45 De Lux 8 minut 22:00 Kuchnia boksu 22:30 Cięcie, gięcie 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 0:00 Onboard 0:30 Na każdą kieszeń 1:00 Auto Mundial 1:30 Test 300 2:00 Wypadek - przypadek 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Garaż dwóch takich 4:00 Cięcie, gięcie 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek 10:05 Upadek muru berlińskiego (1) 10:20 Upadek muru berlińskiego (2) 10:35 Upadek muru berlińskiego (3) 10:55 Niedziela z operą: Zemsta nietoperza 13:55 Więcej niż fikcja: Betonowa rewolucja 15:00 Teatr dla dzieci: O zwierzętach to i owo 15:50 Gulda, Corea i Economou Trio 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... Bohdanem Łazuką (1) 18:00 Spotkanie z gwiazdami - Bohdan Łazuka 18:55 Niedziela z... Bohdanem Łazuką (2) 19:30 Próba 20:10 Niedziela z... Bohdanem Łazuką (3) 20:30 Przerwany lot 21:55 Studio TVP Kultura: Tadeusz Nalepa 22:00 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Studio hi-fi. Tadeusz Nalepa 22:50 Kino krótkich filmów: The Clearing 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:30 Lato miłości: Wolna miłość (1/4) 0:25 Kino nocne: Uprowadzenie Agaty 1:40 Taj Mahal i Phantom Blues Band 2:45 Legendy gitary: Rock 3:40 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 Viva Celebrations 17:30 VIVA Hits Polska 18:00 2008 18:30 Shibuya 19:00 Street Charts 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Planet VIVA 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Siódmy zwój (2/3) 9:40 Volpone albo lis 11:20 Świat zabawy 13:45 Cinemania (245) 14:15 Dobre życie 16:15 Dama z Izieu (2-ost.) 17:55 Zorro 20:00 Kariera Emmy Harte (1/3) 21:50 Siódmy zwój (2/3) 23:30 Emmanuelle: Czas na marzenia (3/7) 1:10 Świat zabawy 3:25 Miejsce zbrodni AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 168 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 15:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2006 16:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2006 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 168 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2006 21:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2006 22:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2004 23:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2004 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2004 03:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 13:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 14:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 15:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2007 16:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 19:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 20:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2007 21:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 22:00 Cyborg 2: Szklany cień - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Schroeder, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Elias Koteas, Jack Palance, Billy Drago USA 1993 23:40 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:30 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 01:20 Cyborg 2: Szklany cień - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Schroeder, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Elias Koteas, Jack Palance, Billy Drago USA 1993 03:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 04:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2007 Cinemax 2 06:00 Ostatnia audycja - komedia muzyczna reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marylouise Burke, Woody Harrelson, L.Q. Jones, Tommy Lee Jones USA 2006 07:45 Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 09:30 Słoniowe opowieści - film przygodowy reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Patrick Bry, Xavier Clément, Aymeric Lecerf, Boris Ventura Australia/Francja 2006 11:05 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 13:10 Wpływ księżyca - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Cher, Nicolas Cage, Danny Aiello, Olympia Dukakis USA 1987 14:50 Chmura - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gregor Schnitzler, wyk. Paula Kalenberg, Franz Dinda, Hans-Laurin Beyerling, Carina N. Wiese USA 2005 16:35 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby USA 1989 18:10 Ostatnia audycja - komedia muzyczna reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marylouise Burke, Woody Harrelson, L.Q. Jones, Tommy Lee Jones USA 2006 20:00 Z drugiej strony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sarah Watt, wyk. William McInnes, Justine Clarke, Anthony Hayes, Mary Kostakidis Australia 2005 22:00 Łącze pożądania - film erotyczny reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Glori-Anne Gilbert, Frank Harper, Holly Hollywood, Chasey Lain USA 2005 23:20 Fargo - dramat sensacyjny reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Frances McDormand, Steve Buscemi, William H. Macy, Peter Stormare USA/Wlk. Brytania 1996 00:55 Ciebie kocham - komedia obyczajowa reż. Olga Stolpovskaja, Dimitrij Trojcki, wyk. Damir Badmajev, Ljubov Tolkalina, Evgenij Korjakovski, Nina Agapova Rosja 2004 02:20 Dzieci gorszego boga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Randa Haines, wyk. Marlee Matlin, William Hurt, Piper Laurie, Philip Bosco USA 1986 04:20 Polowanie na Eagle One - film sensacyjny reż. Brian Clyde, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Theresa Randle, Rutger Hauer, Joe Suba USA 2006 Comedy Central 06:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 421 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 06:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 221 USA 1988 07:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 212 USA 1988 07:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 213 USA 1988 08:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 226 USA 2001 08:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 227 USA 2001 08:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 228 USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 414 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 415 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 416 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 422 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 423 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 308 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 309 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 310 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 424 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 425 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 417 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 418 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 104 USA 2001 14:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 105 USA 2001 15:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 106 USA 2001 15:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 108 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 109 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 226 USA 2001 16:55 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 227 USA 2001 17:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 228 USA 2001 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 502 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 501 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 503 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 118 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 20:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 202 Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Alicja - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Mia Farrow, William Hurt, Alec Baldwin USA 1990 22:50 Kookły - odcinek świąteczny - program rozrywkowy 23:40 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 312 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:05 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 313 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:30 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 101 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:00 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 406 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 407 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 408 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 507 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 508 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 509 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 425 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 04:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 411 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 05:00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 412 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 05:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 413 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna, która bardzo tego pragnie 09:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 10, Wspomnienie USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 11, Dziewictwo USA 2003 10:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 9, Nowy świat USA 2006 11:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Nikt nie jest doskonały USA 2007 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 11, Już nie ma miłości reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 6, Zmiany USA 2000 13:45 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 7, Uratujcie Mikołaja USA 2000 14:35 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna, która jest tutaj, aby wygrać 15:30 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 14, Na produkcji USA 15:55 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 15, Organizacja ślubów USA 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? - reality show odc. 12 17:50 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 17, Lucy Liu 18:15 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 10, Srebrna gwiazda USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Nowa piosenka USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Tancerze USA 1998 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 19, Mroczne sekrety reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 20, Plotka reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Fuks - serial odc. 1, Wygrana reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:45 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 3, Dziewczyna, która ucieka ze szpitala 23:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 8, Smutne Święta USA 2000 24:35 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 9, Chłód USA 2000 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wypoczynek reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 19, Anna-Nicole Smith Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Serowe koła dmuchane - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 08:10 Na słodko 3: Creme fraiche - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 7 10:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 2 10:20 Dania w pół godziny: Dwa w jednym - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 10:45 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 6 11:15 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 12 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Mitch Tonks - magazyn kulinarny odc. 73 12:15 Otwarcie wkrótce: Rain - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:40 Zabawa w gotowanie: Serowe koła dmuchane - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 12:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Kinderbal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 17 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 13:40 Antony w Maroku: Desery - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 10 14:05 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Stir-fry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 14:55 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 6 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Życie prywatne - serial komediowy odc. 12 16:10 Surfing po menu 4: Rejon Jezior Południowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/8 16:40 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 17:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:45 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 2 18:00 Smakosze w dziczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Trudne początki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 6 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Chlebek z szynką i oliwkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Turcji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:35 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Rozkoszne okazje - film dokumentalny odc. 4 ost. 21:35 Na słodko 3: Groszki czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery z Hiszpanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 22:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 23:00 Mondovino: I ty, Brutusie... - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 00:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 18 01:00 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 01:30 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin, Vicky Bougal i Joe Wadsack - magazyn kulinarny odc. 72 02:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 12 02:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 02:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 03:20 Dania w pół godziny: Dwa w jednym - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 03:45 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 04:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 04:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Noc z Sabriną Love - film fabularny reż. Alejandro Agresti, wyk. Cecilia Roth, Tomas Fonzi, Fabian Vena, Giancarlo Giannini Francja/ Hiszpania/ Włochy/ Holandia/ Agrnetyna 2000 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 10:35 To jest życie: Po co nam ślub? - serial odc. 32 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Noc z Sabriną Love - film fabularny reż. Alejandro Agresti, wyk. Cecilia Roth, Tomas Fonzi, Fabian Vena, Giancarlo Giannini Francja/ Hiszpania/ Włochy/ Holandia/ Agrnetyna 2000 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 96 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 98 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 100 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 11 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 19 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 24 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 17 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 12 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Noc z Sabriną Love - film fabularny reż. Alejandro Agresti, wyk. Cecilia Roth, Tomas Fonzi, Fabian Vena, Giancarlo Giannini Francja/ Hiszpania/ Włochy/ Holandia/ Agrnetyna 2000 00:50 To jest życie: Na zawsze piękna - serial odc. 31 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 111 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 02:40 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 03:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 04:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 114 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 04:55 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 115 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Powrót Perry Masona - film kryminalny 07:45 Prawdziwy ojciec - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Morderstwo bez przebaczenia - film sensacyjny 11:15 Kobieta, która zgrzeszyła - film obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Szklana trumna - film kryminalny 14:45 Obcy w lustrze - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Siła miłości - film obyczajowy 18:15 Zastępstwo - thriller 20:00 Perry Mason: Pechowy gubernator - film kryminalny 21:30 Mary Higgins Clark: Krzyk pośród nocy - thriller 23:30 Druga kobieta - film obyczajowy 01:15 Króliczki Buforda - film erotyczny 03:00 Niebezpieczny pościg - thriller 04:30 Perry Mason: Powrót Perry Masona - film kryminalny MTV 2 06:00 Spanking New Music 06:15 100% MTV TWO 07:00 The Download Chart 08:00 The Red Button Chart 09:00 The MTV Two Chart 10:00 100% MTV TWO 11:00 The Rock: Top 10 12:00 Spanking New Music 12:15 100% MTV TWO 13:00 MTV TWO Review Of The Year 14:00 Essential MTV TWO Pioneers 19:00 The MTV Two Chart 20:00 Gonzo's Top Ten Guests Ever 21:30 MTV Live: QOTSA 22:00 Gonzo: QOTSA Special 23:00 Eagles of Death Metal Takeover 23:30 QOTSA Videography 00:00 Gonzo Loves... 01:00 120 Minutes 03:00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free Polonia 1 06:35 Królewna Śnieżka - serial animowany odc. 12/52 06:55 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 103/106 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Świat cyrku - program dla dzieci 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 17:00 Prognoza pogody 17:05 Tina Turner - koncert 18:10 Don Camillo i poseł Peppone - komedia 19:50 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 104/106 20:15 Prognoza pogody 20:20 Księga dżungli - film przygodowy 22:15 Ziemie toskańskie - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 23:00 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 23:35 V 7 - program erotyczny 23:40 News - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 00:10 Gorące kociaki - program erotyczny 00:30 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 01:10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:10 Program erotyczny 02:30 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny Eurosport Deutsch 08:30 Rallye: Rallye Rallye Dakar 09:00 Skispringen: Skispringen Vierschanzentournee 10:00 Nordische Kombination: Nordische Kombination Weltcup 12:00 Langlauf: Langlauf Weltcup 13:00 Biathlon: Biathlon Weltcup 13:45 Ski alpin: Ski alpin Weltcup 14:15 Langlauf: Langlauf Weltcup 15:15 Biathlon: Biathlon Weltcup 15:45 Nordische Kombination: Nordische Kombination Weltcup 16:30 Darts: Darts BDO-Profi-Weltmeisterschaft 18:30 Wintersport: Magazin Winterpark Weekend 18:45 Skispringen: Skispringen Vierschanzentournee 20:30 Wintersport: Magazin Winterpark Weekend 20:45 Darts: Darts BDO-Profi-Weltmeisterschaft 22:00 Rallye: Rallye Rallye Dakar 22:30 Darts: Darts BDO-Profi-Weltmeisterschaft 23:15 Boxen: Boxen Profikampf im Supermittelgewicht 00:30 Wintersport: Magazin Winterpark Weekend (1/2) 00:45 Wintersport: Magazin Winterpark Weekend (2/2) 01:00 Rallye: Rallye Rallye Dakar 01:30 Sendepause Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport Deutsch z 2008 roku